


Forever and Always

by stylcspride



Series: Forever and Always [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylcspride/pseuds/stylcspride
Summary: This is just a short one-shot that I will build off of later. I will write more of this later but for now this is all I have :). Also this summary sucks I wrote it during English class lolEmma and Killian are juniors in high school and best friends. Killian hates Neal. A lot. When Emma doesn't listen to Killian and Neal betrays her, Killian breaks their friendship off. What will happen when Emma has to pay for a mistake she made with Neal? Will Killian stand with her or against her?





	Forever and Always

Emma sat on her teal and white chevron covered bed and stared at the phone in her hand and the stick on her lap, the only light illuminating the room was that of the moon and the low glow of her phone screen. What was she supposed to do? She couldn’t do this alone. She definitely couldn’t call Killian. He hated her. He warned her the whole time and she didn’t listen. Neal was terrible. Killian was right. And she couldn’t admit that. 

Screw her pride. She entered his speed dial and pressed call. She pressed the phone up against her ear and held her breath. It rang that low, dull ring once… twice… three times… four… “Swan?” answered a groggy voice thick with sleep. “It’s midnight, Emma. What do you want?” 

Her own name seemed to bite her like a snake. He never called her Emma. It was always ‘Swan’ or ‘luv.’ But never ‘Emma’. 

“Killian.” Her voice broke. Like the fragile china doll she felt like. She really couldn’t do this. 

“Swan,” Killian’s voice cracked with realization. She needed him. “Swan, what’s wrong?”

“Can you come over? I-I know it’s late but,” she began, before he cut her off.

“I’m on my way, luv. Are you at home?”

“Yes, I’m home. In my room,” she whimpered.

“I’ll be there soon.” He hung up and she laid on her side. How was she going to do this?

Killian got in his car and booked it to the Fisher’s house. He got there in less than five minutes and ran as fast as he could to the door. He knocked on the black wood and waited for Ingrid to answer. 

A woman in about her early forties with bleach blonde hair and the bluest eyes answered the door wearing a pink t-shirt and grey sweatpants. “Killian?” she asked, confusion obviously lining her voice.

“Ingrid, hey. Emma called.” Killian explained, panting from his frantic journey to the house.

“Oh, of course, come in,” Ingrid welcomed him immediately.

“I’m sorry it’s so late. Do you know what’s going on?”

“It’s alright, dear. I was just watching TV. And I haven’t the slightest idea. I didn’t even know she was upset.”

“Well, I’ve got this. Thank you for letting me in.”

“No problem, Killian. Now go get her,” Ingrid smiled.

Killian walked quickly up the stairs and straight to Emma’s room. He knocked quietly on her door and heard a broken, “Come in,” come from behind it. He walked slowly in and saw Emma, his Emma, sitting on the bed with her back facing the door.

“Swan,” Killian breathed.

She immediately turned around and faced him. She wiped her face to rid it of her tears and lifted her eyes to his. Emerald met sapphire. He made his way to her and hugged her on the bed, just holding her. “What’s wrong, luv?” he asked. 

“Neal,” she started.

“What did he do?” Killian asked angrily.

“Ok there's no way to say this softly and without you freaking out so I'm just gonna say it. We… had sex,” she stated bluntly.

“You WHAT?!” Killian yelled.

“Listen, Killian. I did not call you over here to yell at me. I called you over here to be with me because I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life and now I’m paying for it.”

“Emma, you’re not,” he started.

"I’m pregnant, Killian.”

He just sat there. He didn’t know what to do. He sat frozen on his Emma’s bed in the middle of her pink and purple and teal room after she told him she was pregnant. She was only seventeen. She was a junior in high school. How could she possibly do this alone? But she wasn’t alone. She had him. Forever and always. 

“I’m with you, Emma. Forever.”

“And always?” Emma asked with a tearful smile. 

"And always, Swan." She could do this. She had him. Forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Like I said, I will be continuing with this story in a different work. This is just a small one-shot that I wanted to upload for y'all. I should be uploading the multi-chapter version soon but until then here is a super short, crappy af one-shot for you guys :)


End file.
